monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Indoraptor
The Indoraptor is the central antagonist of the 2018 science fiction adventure film, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He was an artificial prototype hybrid dinosaur created by Dr. Henry Wu in secret within the laboratory of Lockwood Manor. Though missing desired material from the last living Velociraptor, Blue, he was sold at an auction anyways before an enhanced version of him could be created. Disaster struck when he manipulated a mercenary named Ken Wheatley to escape his cage and wreak havoc on the mansion and the people within. History After the creation of the Indominus rex under a secret agenda, Dr. Henry Wu was taken to a secure location to develop a new species of hybrid dinosaur for military use, after the former escaped and wreaked havoc on Isla Nublar in 2015. By combining the genomes of Indominus rex and Velociraptor, Wu tried to create the perfect specimen to use in combat. However, unlike Velociraptors, the Indoraptor was a prototype that lacked the social skills to obey and follow command, which made him all the more lethal. As a result of this, Wu desired the DNA of Blue so he could create an enhanced Indoraptor, unaware that Blue's blood had been contaminated with the blood of the veteran Tyrannosaurus rex of Isla Nublar, Roberta. Soon, the Indoraptor was sold off at the Lockwood Manor Auction, despite Wu's protests that he was only a prototype. Owen Grady then lured a Stygimoloch into the auction, disrupting it. In the ensuing chaos, the mercenary commander Ken Wheatley tranquilized the Indoraptor to extract a tooth as a trophy, but he feigned sedation and escaped, killing him, Gunnar Eversol, and others immediately after. The Indoraptor then hunted Owen, Claire Dearing, and Maisie Lockwood throughout the mansion. Paleo-veterinarian Zia Rodriguez released Blue, who attacked the Indoraptor and caused him to fall through a glass roof to his death, getting impaled by the horns of an Agujaceratops skull. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': The Indoraptor's strength allowed him to carry two humans with his mouth or arms with no difficulties when running and lift them high into the air by one of their arms, which Ken Wheatley was unfortunate enough to experience in the final moments of his life. He was also strong enough to rip off several body parts such as heads and arms in seconds and toss Blue around like a ragdoll whenever he seriously fought back against her, throwing and kicking her across Maisie Lockwood's bedroom and even breaking a metal beam in half by accident during the fight. *'Superhuman Speed': His speed was undoubtedly superior to his predecessor, rivaling that of a normal Velociraptor. Judging by his size, he could move nearly as fast as a Velociraptor for his agility to jump high and make quick turns. When accelerating, he often dropped down on all fours and ran akin to a canine animal like a lion or tiger. *'Superhuman Durability': The Indoraptor's durable body was able to take the attacks of Blue and bullets from an assault rifle Owen Grady stole from a dead mercenary, to the point where the bullets could be audibly heard dropping out of his hide. Not even being thrown out a window by Blue was enough to keep him down for long, and only the brow horns of the Agujaceratops skull Blue pushed him down toward proved to be fatal to him. *'Stealth': His ability to stalk his victims undetected was greater than any ordinary Velociraptor, as being a dark black color allowed him to blend into pitch dark areas so he could ambush unsuspecting prey without making even the slightest sound. *'Echolocation': Perhaps the most unique ability he possessed was being capable of using a sonar-like system to detect and locate objects by emitting high-pitched sounds that reflected off the object and returned to the Indoraptor's ears, allowing him to locate prey in the darkest of areas. *'Enhanced Intelligence': The Indoraptor inherited the near-human intelligence that allowed the Indominus Rex to pull off such impressive feats throughout her day of rampaging across Isla Nublar, which was displayed when he pretended to pass out after being tranquilized by Wheatley, even lifting his tail into the air to get the mercenary's attention and make him turn his head so he wouldn't see the malicious smirk that appeared on the hybrid's face as he toyed with his victim, just before giving Wheatley the brutal demise that was imminent from the moment he made the fatal mistake of stepping into the Indoraptor's cage. *'Enhanced Senses': The Indoraptor had a great sense of smell that allowed him to preform well was a predator, being able to track Maisie in her bedroom from outside the Lockwood Manor in the stormy night. Victims *Ken Wheatley *Gunnar Eversol *Two rich people *Three soldiers Gallery Videos Trivia *In an interview with Colin Trevorrow, it was confirmed that the Indoraptor will be the last hybrid dinosaur to appear in the Jurassic Park franchise. *The sounds of the Indoraptor were made from vocalizations from animals and an inanimate object. Vocalizations include a chihuahua, a dental drill, a lion, a pig, and a cougar. *The way he dies is very similar to The Big One: being thrown into a display skeleton by another dinosaur, who then roars majestically over their dead bodies. *His creation was foreshadowed by Vic Hoskins in the previous movie when he revealed his plans to Owen, Claire and her nephews. *The Indoraptor is perhaps more malevolent than his DNA relative, the Indominus rex, since Indominus, while evil, acted more like an out-out of control whereas the Indoraptor acted more like a homicidal maniac. He is perhaps the most malevolent dinosaur in the Jurassic Park franchise. *He is nicknamed "Ripper" by fans. Navigation Category:Jurassic Park monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Predators Category:Man-Eaters Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Mute Category:Deceased Category:Universal monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters Category:Monsters who fall to their deaths Category:Prehistoric Monsters